1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of booting an image forming apparatus having a hibernation function, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and method of checking whether a storage device has a defect, based on a flag indicating whether a hibernation function is activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various hardware functions of electronic products have been replaced with software functions thereof. This is because advancement in hardware technologies has reduced restrictions to software. However, as various functions have been provided using software, software capacity has been increased and software processing has become complicated. Thus, a system booting time/speed of an electronic product has become slower. Although a system booting time varies according to system type, a personal computer (PC) or a server system has a very long booting time for initializing device drivers therein and the system, thus causing a waste of energy or time. Additionally, a system booting speed has been an important issue for not only computers and server systems but also other electronic products having various functions, such as digital televisions, mobile communication terminals, and navigators, for example. In recent years, the speeds of booting electronic products range from about several seconds to several minutes.